


Trick or Treat

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Light Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rae was standing in front of her bathroom mirror applying the finishing touches to her makeup, when there was a knock at the front door. She quickly went downstairs opening the door where she was greeted by a slutty Catholic school girl.

“Trick o-…Jesus Christ Rae! You look fuckin’ sexy!” Chloe said as her mouth dropped

Rae laughed “Chloe do you really think you should say that dressed as you are” she said motioning for Chloe to come in and follow her upstairs.

Rae went into her room and sat on the bed to put on her sandals as Chloe watched in shock.

 

“Fuck Rae, I don’t think Finn will be able to resist ya..in fact I don’t think any boy will” Chloe trailed off as she looked Rae up and down

“He will just have to try; he knows what he did wrong and now I’m going to teach him a hard lesson” Rae smirked remembering the events that had taken place earlier that day.

It was late morning, Finn and Rae had been engaged in some adult friendly activities, they lay in her bed whispering sweet nothings to each other and giggling when the phone rang. Rae groaned but got up put on her dressing gown and made her way to the hall to answer the phone, but not before telling Finn to put on some music.

Rae hung up the phone after discussing plans for the evening with Chloe, she walked toward her bedroom and as she got closer she stopped dead, she could hear one of the most horrific sounds known to man coming from inside. As she pushed the door fully open her face screwed up taking in a sight that in all her life she thought she would never see and would never want to see, even if it was sexy Finn Nelson, nope, nah, never, she will never be able to unsee this.

Finn had got up, slid his boxers on and pulled on a shirt; he flicked on the stereo and was mindlessly listening to the radio while deciding which of Rae’s cds to put on, as he was looking through the cds a song came on the radio and he unknowingly began to sing along.

Rae to took a step into the room “what the fuck is this!?” she said throwing her hands in the air

Finn stopped mid spin mouth agape staring at her in complete shock and humiliation, she thinks his face might have even went a shade lighter

“I..uh..I” Finn was at a loss for words when he realized what was happening

“I thought I knew you Finnley, how could you?” Rae said taking a few steps closer to him her face scrunched in anger her voice full with the sound of betrayal

“Rae, come on its funny” Finn tried to laugh it off, but he knew this was a capital offense

“No Finn, this is not funny, my eyes and ears have been assaulted” she said furiously

Finn turned around to turn off the radio as he did a loud gasp came from Rae.

Finn had not only been caught singing and dancing to a Backstreet Boy song, but he the audacity to wear Rae’s Oasis shirt while doing it.

“Finn you’re wearing my shirt too, how could you do this to me” she said crossing her arms in a dramatic fashion

Finn tried to hold in a laugh, but the entire situation was just too funny.

“I’m going to have to burn my shirt now!” Rae said throwing her arms back up

“Come on Rae you know it’s funny and I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing, I was in a post sex daze, so really this is your fault” he said taking a step closer to Rae smiling sweetly at her

“Don’t you dare try to blame this on me, Finnley” she said pointing at him

“Come on just forget about and forgive me, yeah” Finn said with a pout and his puppy dog eyes

Rae stepped back putting her hand up to keep him from getting too close “you’re not getting off that easy”

“come on Rae-Rae what can I do to get you to forgive me” he continued to pout and beg

Rae flashed a devilish grin “well…now you can finally admit that I have superior music knowledge”

Finns pout turned into a straight line “never”

“Come on Finn you know it’s true, given your little performance” she smirked at him

“It was a slip, a onetime thing that doesn’t mean you have superior music knowledge” he said sternly

“Finn, just admit it and we will forget this ever happened” Rae smiled at him flirtatiously

“No” Finn said stepping closer to Rae, his eyes turning dark with desire, he liked this Rae

Rae took a step forward coming mere inches away from Finns face and whispered “just say it”

Finn whispered “never” while going in for a kiss

Rae stepped back and smiled “then there will be none of that until you do”

Finn’s mouth popped open in surprise “but..I..” Finn was at a loss for words

Rae walked slowly backwards towards the door “in fact, I don’t think there will be touching of any kind until you admit it” she smiled as her dressing gown dropped

Finn sucked in a hard breath, cupping himself through his boxers as he took in Rae’s naked form.

“Now I’m going to go get ready for tonight but I’m going to go with Chloe now, so I’ll see you there.. I’ll be around when you’re ready to admit defeat” she smiled and turned out of the room

Finn had tried to speak but no words formed, damn she played a good game, but he wouldn’t give up that easily, so let the games begin.

As Rae finished lacing up her sandals, she tousled her hair once more then her and Chloe made their way out to Chloe’s car.

As Chloe and Rae knocked on Chops front door Rae took in a deep breath readying herself for the long tantalizing evening ahead, knowing full well they were both too stubborn to give in right away.

Chop opened the door dressed as a vampire and his mouth dropped “fuckin’ hell Raemundo” he smiled pulling her into a hug

Rae giggled “trick or treat Chop” as her and Chloe walked into the house

As Rae walked through scanning the different rooms for Finn, she couldn’t help but notice all the smiles and nods she was getting from some of the boys, she knew then she was in for a very interesting night.

Finn was standing with Archie around a keg filling his cup as Rae entered the room, when he saw her he blurt out “fuck me” and his mouth dropped

Rae stood there in her costume, looking like pure sex; originally she was supposed to be a witch, but she was dressed as a Greek Goddess, in a white long flowing nearly see through dress with capped sleeves, it had a long slit up her left leg stopping mid-thigh, with a plunging v-neck line showing off her treasured chest in the best way possible, and a gold belt with hanging tassels to pull it all together; her hair was curled and teased, she was wearing a hint of gold eye shadow with mascara and looked bronzed and glowing.

Finns mouth was still open and his cup over flowing with beer when Archie nudged him, Rae laughed as she walked up to them.

“Hiya Arch” Archie stood their smiling like a fool, eyebrows raised high

“Hi, Rae..geezus you look hot, makes me rethink my sexuality” Archie laughed pushing up his glasses giving her a once over

Rae laughed “sorry Waldo you had your chance” winking at him

Rae turned her attention to Finn who was dressed as a Roman Centurion, when he was supposed to be a zombie.

When Rae first clocked Finn a sudden quivering feeling washed over her, they were now dressed as they were in her sexual fantasy, one both had been eager to reenact.

“Y’alright Finn” she smiled

Finn was biting down on his lower lip, his eyebrows knitted together and his eyes dark with lust, he cleared his throat and licked his lips as he looked her up and down “great” his voice low and inviting

Rae nodded and leaned in close to his ear brushing her lips against him whispering “remember I’m ready when you are” as her finger lightly ran down his chest

Finn let out a shaky breath as Rae spoke, she stepped back and said “right, well I’m going to go mingle see you guys around” with a flirty wave

Archie looked at Finn “what the hell was that about”

“nothing mate, just a little game we’re playing” Finn said as his eyes followed Rae

“well, Finn I don’t think you stand a chance” Archie said patting Finn on the back

“Ye of little faith, Archer” Finn smirked patting Archie on the shoulder as he walked away

Finn made his way through the party looking for Rae, he found her standing with a group of people talking and laughing along with Izzy, but he also noticed one guy standing a little too close to her for his comfort, which made his jaw clench, especially since the guy did not hide the fact his was staring directly at her tits.

Rae caught his eye over Izzy’s fairy wing and rolled her eyes in response to the guy next to her answering Finn’s worried look, he smiled smugly at her, nodded and winked, she instinctively bit her lip.

Finn, feeling pleased with himself made his way over to where the group was standing pushing his way past the other swaying bodies, as he got closer to Rae he didn’t look at her, but as he brushed passed her he lightly drug one finger from her side around to her back and down to her arse, smirking at the small shiver he felt under his soft touch.

Rae stood there flustered; her cheeks already on fire with the want of him; she slipped out of the group and made her way to look for a drink; drink in hand pushing through the sea of cops and nurses she spotted Finn talking to Chop and two other guys in the corner of a room, Chop yelled at her “Ey, Raemundo” as he motioned for her to come over

Rae smiled walking towards them but as she got closer she stopped and slowly bent down to readjust her sandal strap, as she did her cleavage was on full display, as she stood up she slowly drug her right hand up the inside of her exposed leg her eyes locked on Finn, his jaw dropped he then bit his lip hard, one hand dropping to discreetly cover himself, Chop gripping Finns shoulder and saying something she couldn’t quite hear.

She walked up to the boys “alright Chop” Rae smiled playfully

“Geezus, Raemundo” is all Chop could get out

Another boy “hey..hi Rae” he said with a shaky voice as he looked her up and down

Rae laughed while Finn shrugged his shoulder trying to get Chops hand off and gave the guy a venomous look.

“Finn” is all Rae said 

Finn soon had a cunning smile, he stepped closer to her looking up at her through his lashes, and he could see her shudder as he brought his hand to her face, he lightly touched one finger to her cheek bone, as he pulled back her mouth was open her eyes watching him as she nervously gulped.

He smirked at her holding out his index finger “you had an eyelash” he said blowing it off his finger not breaking eye contact

Rae sucked in a hard breath as Finn stepped back from her

Rae stuttered a small laugh nearly dropping her drink but composed herself quickly “right…I’m gonna go" 

But before walking off she leaned in close to Finn whispering “Finnley, I said no touching..I let it slide the first time but don’t let it happen again” she whispered her tongue grazing the rim of his ear while she lightly brushed her hand against him smirking at how hard he was

He let out a small moan causing Rae to smile pleased with herself, as she walked away she heard the guy say

“holy fuck did she just lick his ear!?”

She made her way to wait in line for the bathroom, she was too aroused and becoming increasingly flustered thinking about how badly she just wanted to forget the entire thing and let Finn rip her dress off, like they could have really gone without touching each other all night.

As she was leaning against the wall her eyes were closed envisioning her fantasy, about how Finn would slowly slide her dress up her thighs, pushing her legs apart with his knee, her body aching for him as he kissed her neck while gently pulling down the sleeves of her dress…she was so caught up she dropped her drink.

But before she could bend down to pick it up, there was Finn standing in front of her, causing her to crumble beneath his gaze, he smiled towering over her and resting his hands on the wall behind her, she stood there smiling, not trusting her hands so she leaned back against them.

Finn was so close to her she could feel his warmth and his hot breath against her neck causing her entire body to tingle in anticipation.

“I love you’re dress…you have no idea what you’re doing to me” he whispered in her ear then blowing a light hot breath against her ear and neck causing her to squirm with pleasure

Finn then looked intently at Rae his eyes dark with desire, his mouth coming within centimeters of hers, he glanced down at her lips and whispered “win or lose..we are going to reenact that fantasy of yours….tonight” he brought one hand down gently tugging on her tassel

She let out a small gasp causing her mouth to pop open a bit, Finn smirked looking up at her, the air around them becoming thicker and hotter; he glanced down at Rae’s slightly open mouth, he leaned in grazing his tongue lightly under her top lip, he then quickly pushed off the wall flashing her a devilish grin before bending down to pick up her cup, as he slowly stood he caressed one finger up her exposed leg, handing her the cup “you dropped this” he whispered in a low voice then walked away

Rae stood there a wet quivering mess, completely paralyzed, a tingling sensation taking over her body, the want and need of Finn touching her coursing through her veins.

Chloe cam bounding up to her knocking her out of her Finn induced trance “geezus Rae..do you know how many guys have been asking about you!” Chloe exclaimed waving her hand around

Rae trying to control the ache she felt between her thighs as she told Chloe “I don’t really care Chloe I have a boyfriend”

“ya, thats what I told them” she said obviously

“okay good” Rae said

Rae and Chloe made their way to through to the dancing crowd. Rae spotted Finn looking at her he gave her a nod and a smile. Chloe and Rae began to hold hands as they danced freely, it then slowly progressed, Rae whispering to Chloe “help me with something, yeah” Chloe noted the glint in Rae’s eye and nodded in agreement.

Rae began to run her hands up and down Chloe’s side causing Chloe to bring her hands to Rae’s face she drug one finger from her Rae’s lips down to the tops of Rae’s breast.

Rae glanced over at Finn he was smiling and shaking his head as he bit his lip in disbelief.

Finn couldn’t take it anymore the throbbing feeling growing stronger he needed her and he needed her now. He was walking to where she was when all of a sudden some tall prick got in his way. He made his way around to see that Rae was no longer dancing but she was now being chatted up by some twat dressed as a greaser.

“Hi, I’m Noah, what’s your name” he flashed her his pearly whites along with an extended hand

She hesitated for a moment “uh..R-Rae” she shook his hand hesitantly

“So..Rae are you here with anybody” he said looking down at her chest

Rae was in shock she wasn’t sure how to handle the situation, Finn had watched the entire exchange, it making his blood boil with rage and lust.

Finn came from behind Rae throwing the guy a “back the fuck off” look and quickly turned her around pulling her into a kiss while his hands roamed over her body, Rae letting out a loud moan gripping the back of his costume, Finn grinding his erection against her firmly in time with the music, placing soft kisses on her neck finally whispering “you win” it didn’t even matter that he didn’t say the exact words all she needed was him inside of her as soon as possible.

They continued to grind against each other, Finn kissing her neck and dragging his tongue from the sensitive spot behind her ear down her neck as Rae moaned into him pulling him close as possible.

Before she knew it Finn somehow had her pushed up against a wall kissing her frantically his tongue urgent to taste every part of her, his hand caressing the inside of her soft exposed thigh, as she palmed him roughly.

They pulled apart panting Finn still caressing the inside of her thigh as he rubbed his nose against hers “I need you” he whispers letting out a breath

As he goes back in for the kill, Rae feels heat pooling in her as he is bringing her leg up to wrap around him as he is pushing her harder against the wall.

She breaks free from him breathless “not here, Finn”

Finn grunts as he releases her leg and pulls her into a tight embrace dragging his lips up and down her neck.

“Just wait until you see what I’m going to do to you when we get back to mine..I hope you don’t plan on wearing this again” he whispered stroking her dress

They made their way through the party and outside frantically making their way to the car Rae giggling as he pulls her along

“Do you have any idea hard it is to hide your hard on when you’re wearing a damn skirt” he said pulling her swiftly by the hand

Rae laughed “how long did you have to hide it for”

“um..since you walked in Rae” he said like she should know

As they got to the car he pulled her into a tight embrace “really all night Finn”

“Yes” he said pushing her up against the car

“but..”

Finn cut her off by kissing her and cupping her breast rubbing her hard nipple with his thumb and grinding against her once more so she could feel exactly what she’s doing to him.

They broke apart panting

“Geezus, Finn you are really hard” Rae said out of breath

“Excruciatingly” he said as he started to kiss down her neck

“Well, I’m just going to have to do somethin’ about that then, eh” she smirked

Finn went to kiss her but she stopped him “not here though”

Finn hung his head “you’re going to be the fucking death of me, girl” he opened the car door to let Rae in, the night had only just begun


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

Finn could barely concentrate on the road with Rae’s hand strategically running up and down his bare thigh, the current state of his skirt resembling that of a pup tent. He chewed on his bottom lip trying to hold in the guttural groans threatening to escape his lips.

 

He placed his hand on top of Rae’s when she inched her way higher brushing the tip of his cock, he breathed heavily through his nose before speaking.

“Watch it girl or this night will be over before it’s begun” he said, as he held her hand in place. 

Rae smirked at him and removed her hand, she folded them in her lap. A beat passed and she moved the fabric of her dress so the slit on the side exposed more of her thigh allowing her to bend down with ease to adjust her sandal strap, as she sat up right she couldn’t help but run her hands delicately up her exposed leg as she had used a bronzing lotion and marveled at the shade her now tanned leg was. She brought her hands to her breasts readjusting herself when she heard Finn clearing his throat, she looked over at him and he was still worrying his bottom lip flicking his eyes between her exposed thigh, and her breasts.

“Finn, watch the road.” 

“Then stop touching yourself” he flicked his eyes up to meet hers.

“What you mean like this?” She said lowering her voice.

She ran her hand along the inside of her left thigh, Finn placed his hand over hers, “Again stop with the touching” he said softly.

Rae flashed him a devious smirk and removed her hand from her thigh while his lingered, she placed her hand on top of his cupping hers around it and began to slowly move his hand on her soft bronzed skin. She parted her legs a little further bringing his hand up between her thighs to cup her vagina, she let out a low “mmm” and began to massage herself using Finn’s hand.

Rae removed her hand from atop Finn’s, him now massaging her on his own accord, Rae ran her hands up to her breasts cupping and squeezing them in sequence with his movements.

Finn slid his fingers under her panties finding her slick as two fingers rubbed her clit.

Rae was breathing heavily, she was close but then suddenly Finn pulled away, she opened her eyes and saw they were back at his.

Finn turned crashing his lips to hers his tongue frantically searching her mouth has he slid his left hand around the back of her neck while his right found his way to her breast.

Rae pulled away breathless, “house” she breathed out heavily.

Finn nodded, he and Rae opening their doors at the same time. Rae walked around the car, Finn holding his hand out for hers, she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to him with some force crashing their lips together.

Rae pushed Finn back slightly, “bedroom” she said pressing her lips to his once more.

They moved quickly to the house, Finn unlocked the door pulling Rae in by the hand as soon as the door was shut he had Rae pushed against it sucking on her neck.

She moaned gripping the back of his costume, “Finn..” she whined.

Finn kissed up her neck and across her jawline inching closer to her lips until his hovered right above hers, she leaned forward to kiss him and he jerked his head back and smirked.

“What the fuck” she breathed heavily.

“Nothing’” he smirked and dropped to his knees.

He ran his hands slowly up her legs under her dress, when he came to where her dress split he ripped the seam and the skirt fell hanging limply down her right leg.

His hands massaged the backs of her thighs as he slowly licked his way up from her left knee to the top of her thigh. As he licked higher on her right leg he brought his hands up to cup her ass cheeks kneading them, then moved to lick a long strip over her damp panties. Rae’s fingers lacing through his hair as he pushed her panties aside with his left hand, he parted her lips using his thumbs and lightly flicked his tongue over her clit.

As his flicks turned into sucks she gripped his hair and writhed against him, he used his left thumb and index finger to keep her lips parted as he inserted two finger inside her. He continued lapping her clit as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of her wetness, he could feel her clenching around his fingers and her legs beginning to tremble, he removed his fingers long enough to lift her left leg and drape it over his right shoulder then he plunged his fingers and tongue back inside of her. He sped up his tongue and his fingers as she pushed his head deeper into her moments later she came with a loud moan.

Finn licked her clit until she was reaching for him by the shoulders pulling him up to her, she slammed her lips against his her chin wet with her own juices as he sucked and nibbled her bottom lip.

“Upstairs” she mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away the light from the moon lighting up his face, he ran his thumb over her parted lips, “I love the way you taste” he whispered.

He traced his tongue along her cupids bow, before plunging it back in her mouth, he gently bit on her bottom lip as he pulled away his hand locking with hers. He pulled her upstairs behind him, as they entered his room they wasted no time Rae crashed her lips to Finn’s, his hands cupping her breasts as she pulled up his skirt to palm him roughly, Finn stopped kissing her and panted into her mouth as she quickened her pace.

“R-R-Rae…s-stop” he stuttered.

“Fuck” he said breathless.

As he neared orgasm his grip on her tightened so she stopped and kissed him bringing her hands around his waist.

Finn led her backwards toward the bed when the back of her knees hit the bed she pulled out of the kiss and sat, she snuck her hands under his skirt and pulled down his boxers, she stroked his cock not bringing it out from under the material, he tilted his head back as she ran her thumb across his slit, soon he felt her lips wrapping around the tip and he looked down to see her head underneath the material, “jesus” he whispered, there was something dirty about not being able to see her bob up and down and as he normally did.

It soon became too much and he hiked up his skirt as she licked him base to tip, her eyes meeting his as her lips wrapped around the head. She flicked her tongue over his slit and watched as his eyes shut and he bit his bottom lip.

He tried not to thrust his impending orgasm near, he squeezed her shoulder and she licked him once more base to tip knowing he was too close.

Rae scooted back onto the bed as Finn took a moment to collect himself, he stepped out of his boxers and pulled his costume over his head dropping it to the floor.

Rae watched through parted legs as he knelt between her legs, he ran his hands down her thighs his thumbs hooking her panties and pulling them down as she lifter her bum, soon they joined his clothes on the floor.

He ran his hands up her stomach resting them on either breast, he kissed her deeply as he grinded against his cock against her, he traced top of her dress down to the v cut, his fingers gripped the fabric firmly and he ripped it in a down ward motion her bare breasts releasing instantly.

She say up pulling her arms out of the sleeves of the dress as they kissed, Finn rolling her left nipple between his fingers as a moan escaped her mouth into his.

“Finn..please” she moaned, as she reached down for his cock to guide him into her.

Finn got to it before she could and rubbed his cock between her slick lips as he kissed her.

He pulled away long enough to retrieve a condom from his bedside drawer, he rolled it on quickly and once again rubbed his cock between her wetness,

“Fiiiinn” she whined, and he couldn’t help but smirk.

“Alright, girl” he leaned over her and kissed her as he pushed in.

He was slow to build and could see the frustration in the way she scrunched her face and bit her bottom lip.

He began to move faster and she wrapped her legs around him moving against his thrusts they both called out each other’s name. Rae drug her nails down his back before reaching back and holding onto the headboard as he pounded into her.

Finn pulled out almost all the way and stayed taking the opportunity to suck on her breasts.

“Finn” she moaned thrusting down wanting him inside of her.

He pulled away looking at her with a little smirk as he gripped the head board with his left hand holding onto her shoulder with his right and slammed into her, he continued to go rough and hard causing her to scream out a variety of curses his name muttered somewhere in between.

She came calling his name, he came shortly after her name releasing on the tail end of his.

He collapsed on top of her, both panting, Rae released her hold on the head bored one lacing through the back of his head while the other rubbed up and down his back.

When their breathing returned to normal Finn pulled out of Rae and lay next to her.

“C’mere girl” he said holding up his left arm for her to nestle into.

Rae moved over tucking into his embrace nuzzling against his chest.

“Did I ever tell you I love you?” he whispered to her.

“Hmm…only everyday” she smiled against his chest. 

“I love you, too, Finnley” she murmured.

“But don’t think me loving you makes up for the fact that you were dancing to a Backstreet Boy song” she teased.

“I thought we settled that?” he asked as he held her tighter to emphasize.

“We did, but that doesn’t mean I don’t get to make fun of you for it” she teased.

“What can I do to make you forget that ever happened?” he whined playfully.

“Replace it with a better memory” she said matter-of-factly.

“I think what we just did would be a good memory to replace it with” he said seductively.

“Hmm..” Rae said pretending to think about it.

She sat up swinging her left leg over him to straddle him, “ I think we can do better than that” she said as she crashed her lips to his.


End file.
